El ejército de Phaynadk
by Kanti Zarja
Summary: Dos figuras misteriosas rondan Hogwarts.                 Nuevos alumnos llegan al colegio.              Los Merodeadores hacen de las suyas.   Y una Guerra que ninguno de ellos puede dimensionar se cierne sobre sus cabezas.
1. Los hermanos Grehimer

_Hola! Esta es la primera vez que publico en esta página, asíque ando aprendiendo a manejarla :P Esta es una idea algo rara que surgió el findesemana en mi cabeza, menzclando un poco de The Lord of the Rings y Harry Potter, espero que les guste (sino se aceptan jitomatazos) de cualquier modo espero sus comentarios._

_Saludos con gripe._

_**Merenwen-. **_

* * *

><p>El Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería se recortaba soberbio contra el cielo del alba, justo junto a la verja de entrada, dos figuras contemplaban el magnífico castillo.<p>

- ¿Estás segura de que es aquí, Tári?- preguntó la figura más alta, cuyo cabello y rostro iban cubiertos con una sedosa capucha azul marino.

- Elrond, puedes ser un pesado cuando se te antoja- resopló la otra con voz suave estirando una mano de delgados y níveos dedos desde los pliegues de la capa púrpura para apoyarla en el nudoso tronco del árbol más cercano- Claro que estoy segura, las cuatro están aquí.

- Sabes perfectamente que no podemos fallar- insistió la primer voz con tono de fastidio- Phayndak no va a estar contenta si nos equivocamos- añadió como si la mención de ese nombre debiera meter presión a su compañera.

- Deja ya de dar lata y preocúpate por tener una historia creíble para entrar aquí- se irritó la otra- que es tu parte del trabajo y déjame el rastrearlos a mí- levantó la cabeza hacía las picudas torres del castillo- ¿Listo?

-Jamás.

El Gran Comedor siempre era un bullicio a la hora de la cena pero, ese día en particular, todos cuchicheaban sobre porque estaba el Sombrero Seleccionador en el estrado si la Ceremonia de Selección había sido hacía un mes.

Antes de que las conjeturas más descabelladas pudieran levantar vuelo, las puertas de roble del comedor se abrieron con un ruido sordo y todas las cabezas se giraron hacía allí: parados en el marco de la puerta dos jóvenes miraban todo con cautela. Ella poseía el cabello del color del oro bajo la luz de la luna, lacio por la cintura y acompañado por dos profundos ojos azules, su piel era de una blancura increíble y todos sus rasgos eran tan delicados que parecía casi etérea; llevaba un sencillo vestido de tirantes blanco con una cinta esmeralda en el talle y ballerinas blancas. Él era dos cabezas más alto que ella, el cabello lo llevaba ligeramente largo y despeinado sobre la frente de un dorado intenso y los ojos del color de la turquesa, tenía la piel igual de clara que la de su compañera y sus rasgos también eran suaves y delicados aunque, no obstante, no menos masculinos; lucía una camisa ligera blanca y pantalones y zapatos beige seco. Aunque lo que más llamaba la atención de ambos jóvenes era el halo elegante, hermoso, poderoso y sutil que los envolvía.

El muchacho se adelantó hasta la mesa de profesores con paso sereno y seguro, aunque ella caminaba dos pasos por detrás no parecía menos magnífica ni orgullosa que su acompañante y miraba a su alrededor con aire curioso pero sosegado. Al llegar junto al director, le susurró unas palabras al oído, el director asintió y él bajó al pie del estrado junto a su compañera.

- Queridos alumnos, profesores y fantasmas.- llamó el anciano profesor con voz calma a un atento auditorio- Notarán que esta noche el Sombrero Seleccionador está entre nosotros- un murmullo de asentimiento siguió a esta declaración- A partir de hoy tendremos a dos nuevos alumnos entre nosotros que han viajado desde muy lejos para estar aquí, espero que estén a la altura de nuestro querido colegio y sepan tratarlos como se merecen.

Una mujer alta, de cabello recogido en un moño tirante y sombrero de ala ancha se levantó de su asiento y se subió al estrado.

- Grehimer, Alexander.- llamó con voz clara.

El muchacho se adelantó y, sentándose en el taburete que le ofrecían, se colocó el viejo sombrero. Hubo unos tensos momentos de silencio en los que todos los alumnos de las distintas casas cruzaban sus dedos para ganar al nuevo y enigmático alumno.

-¡GRYFFINDOR!- exclamó el sombrero rompiendo el tenso ambiente de ansiedad y logrando que los leones estallaran en estruendosos aplausos. El muchacho se paro con calma y, sin alterarse ni un momento, se dirigió hacía la mesa escarlata con una imperceptible sonrisa a su compañera.

- Grehimer, Marlene.

La muchacha se adelantó y, dirigiendo una mirada a su alrededor, se sentó con ligereza en el taburete y se colocó el sombrero.

-¡GRYFFINDOR!- exclamó apenas rozarle la coronilla, la muchacha extendió una sonrisa de dientes blancos y se bajo de un salto del estrado para sentarse junto a Alexander.

- Permíteme darte la bienvenida a nuestro humilde colegio.- saludó un muchacho de cabello negro y ojos gris oscuro haciendo una graciosa reverencia ante la rubia.- Mi nombre es Sirius Black y espero poder ser útil a tan hermosa visitante.

- Sirius deja de hacer el tonto o estos pobres chicos pensarán que cayeron en un loquero- lo regaño un muchacho de cabello castaño claro y ojos miel con una sonrisa divertida- Disculpen al menso de mi amigo, soy Remus Lupin, prefecto de sexto de Gryffindor- saludó sonriendo a ambos.

- El único lunático que veo por aquí, eres tú, querido amigo- rebatió el moreno con un puchero ofendido.

- Ya, ya niños, dejen de pelear enfrente de las visitas.- intervino un joven de cabello azabache y ojos avellana con una sonrisa traviesa bailando en sus labios.- James Potter, encantado- añadió dirigiéndole una chispeante mirada a Marlene.

- Un placer conocerlos a todos, mi nombre es Marlene Grehimer y el es mi hermano Alexander.- respondió la rubia a los saludos con voz suave y dirigiéndole una elocuente mirada a su compañero.

- Encantado- añadió él de forma seca pero aún así amable.

- ¿De dónde vienen chicos?- preguntó Remus tratando de entablar una conversación.

- Del norte, vivíamos en un pueblo pequeño, no era muy conocido.- contestó Marlene con aplomo, sonriéndole a los muchachos que la miraban encandilados.

-¿Y porque vinieron hasta ahora y no en Septiembre?- inquirió James.

- Un montón de trámites burocráticos interminables- contestó esta vez Alexander.

-Disculpen…- interrumpió una nueva voz, los cinco se giraron y se encararon con una muchacha de cabello rojo oscuro y brillantes ojos verdes.

- ¡Lily, amor mío! Ya sé que me extrañabas pero podrías esperar a que deje a mis nuevos amigos- la saludó James de modo arrogante haciendo que la pelirroja rodara los ojos y resoplara.

-Potter, tres cosas: la primera para ti soy Evans, no Lily; la segunda, no te extraño ni soy tu amor y la tercera, estoy aquí para buscar a Remus.- le increpó la muchacha fastidiada, todos estaban atentos a la discusión por lo que no notaron la mirada que cruzaron los hermanos ni el rápido asentimiento de Marlene- Disculpen a este troglodita- añadió la pelirroja dirigiéndose a sus nuevos compañeros- Soy Lily Evans, la prefecta de sexto de Gryffindor, es un placer conocerlos- les dedicó, especialmente a Alexander, una dulce sonrisa que hizo que cierto moreno frunciera el ceño.

- El placer es todo nuestro Srita. Evans- aseguró el rubio con media sonrisa que hizo aparecer un ligero rubor en las mejillas de la prefecta y una curva más pronunciada en el ceño del joven Potter.

- Llámenme Lily, no hace falta tanta formalidad.- se apresuró a corregirlo la muchacha con otra sonrisa.

- Encantada Lily, mi nombre es Marlene y él es mi hermano Alexander- intervino la ojiazul regalándole su calma sonrisa a la joven bruja que la miró encandilada.

- Remus, lamento interrumpir su charla, pero hay que llevar a los de primero a la torre.- le comunicó la pelirroja al merodeador de ojos miel.

-¿No se encargan Sabrina y Andrew este año?- inquirió el muchacho refiriéndose a los prefectos de quinto de su casa.

- Es que hay que mostrarles como hacerlo y supervisarlos de todos modos- explicó la muchacha con un gesto tan fastidiado y resignado como el de su compañero.

-Está bien, si no hay más remedio, nos vemos después chicos.

- ¡Lunático, cuida bien a la futura madre de mis hijos!- exclamó James cuando ambos prefectos se alejaban, ganándose una mirada furiosa de la pelirroja y una de resignación de su amigo.

Esa misma noche, los hermanos Grehimer y dos de los merodeadores se encontraban sentados en las butacas de la Sala Común, descansando después de una opípara cena.

- Y ¿Dónde estudiaban antes de venir a Hogwarts?- preguntó Sirius mirando fijamente a la rubia que estaba sentada frente suyo.

- Estudiábamos en casa, mamá tenía mucho tiempo libre y nos enseñaba- contestó ella, Alexander se encontraba contemplando las estrellas por la ventana.

- ¿Nunca asistieron a un colegio?- preguntó James impresionado.

- En nuestro pueblo no se acostumbraba, por lo general las madres educan a los niños y a lo sumo se dan determinadas lecciones grupales impartidas por los ancianos del pueblo- explicó Marlene jugando con sus dedos, distraída.

- Pero, ¿cómo es que han estudiado magia sin que nadie se diera cuenta?- inquirió el ojigris con cierta desconfianza.

Los hermanos intercambiaron una mirada tan fugaz que paso desapercibida para los morenos.

- Digamos que en el pueblo, todos están relacionados de alguna manera con este mundo- contestó Alexander con aplomo aunque, para alguien atento, sonó a evasiva.

- ¿Y que les gusta hacer?- preguntó el merodeador de gafas para desviar la atención de ese punto ríspido- ¿Juegan al Quidditch o practican algún deporte?- añadió con más entusiasmo.

- A mi no me gusta mucho volar- dijo Marlene haciendo una graciosa mueca con la nariz- pero Alex lo ha jugado un par de veces.

- La niña delicada- se burló su hermano con sorna ganándose una mirada fulminante de parte de la muchacha- No somos muy adeptos a los deportes aéreos, no es nuestro elemento- en sus labios se formo una sonrisa imperceptible- aunque si nos gusta mucho el tiro con arco, especialmente a la delicada damisela que tienen frente a ustedes- añadió con un dejo de ironía mirando a su hermana.

- Eso lo dices de resentido porque sabes que soy mejor que tú- se burlo ella provocando las carcajadas de los demás presentes.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó Remus que entraba en ese momento seguido por Lily y una muchacha de cabello caoba, piel bronceada y ojos grises.

-Nada, simples disputas entre hermanos.- contestó la rubia regalándole una sonrisa que ocasiono que un par de ojos los miraran suspicaces y otro para recelosos.

- Marlene- Lily se adelantó un paso para llamar la atención de la muchacha- ella es Sabrina Morrison, la prefecta de quinto de nuestra casa y una de tus nuevas compañeras de habitación- la mirada de ambos hermanos se posó sobre la morena y Marlene asintió imperceptiblemente.

- Esperen un minuto, ¿Tú vas a quinto?- inquirió Sirius abriendo bastante los ojos y mirando a la rubia que se sonreía.

- Sí, Alex es un año mayor que yo y varios años más inmaduro.- explico ella mirando socarronamente a su hermano.- Encantada de conocerte Sabrina, yo soy Marlene Grehimer y él es mi hermano Alexander.

- El placer es mío Marlene- contestó la morena con voz alegre- Si me permites te mostraré la habitación ahora, estoy algo cansada.

- Por supuesto- se paró de su lugar y se encaró con los merodeadores- un gusto charlar con ustedes chicos- saludó dedicándole una sonrisa a los embelesados leones- hermano- se acercó al rubio y deposito un beso muy cerca de su oreja- buenas noches.

Tras esto y una breve inclinación de cabeza de Sabrina, ambas subieron a la torre de las chicas.

El negro penetrante de la noche cerrada dejaba paso ya a los primeros albores de la mañana y dos figuras conversaban sentadas en los lindes del Bosque Prohibido.

- Dos de cuatro no está mal para el primer día- comentó la figura que poseía la voz más suave y se encontraba encaramada en las ramas bajas de un viejo roble- ¿No lo crees así?

- Admito que no esperaba encontrarlas tan rápido, pero aún así faltan dos, hay que vigilar a Nienna y Merenwen y el tiempo no nos juega a favor- resopló la figura más alta que se recargaba en el tronco del árbol.

- Ya las encontraremos, confía en mí, además Phayndak resistirá hasta nuestro regreso.

- Eso espero, porque mi último deseo es ser siervo de Morbárad.

- Hay Elrond, tú siempre tan negativo- suspiró la primera voz- Mejor cuéntame de casa y de nuestra música, que ya la extraño.

Una dulce e intrincada melodía resonó esa noche por todos los rincones del bosque.

* * *

><p>Bueno, hasta acá lo que se daba, ya se que quedó corto pero ya estoy trabajando en el que sigue, no me maten.<p>

Espero que les haya gustado lo suficiente, si es así, dejarme un review!

Los quiere

_**Merenwen-.**_


	2. Pociones, Quidditch, freezbes y flautas

Hola de nuevo! Bueno, no tengo un capítulo más largo que el anterior pero, a medida que la historia vaya tomando cuerpo, espero que vayan saliendo más y más largos... o tal vez no tanto :P dejen comentarios!

_**Merenwen-.**_

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo II<em>

Al día siguiente los alumnos de quinto de Gryffindor tenían Pociones en la primera hora, por lo que Marlene y Sabrina se encontraban sentadas en el fondo de una mazmorra hablando de trivialidades en susurros para que el profesor Slughorn no las cachara.

- Srita. Navratilova, raro en usted llegar tarde- ironizó el profesor cuando una joven de cabello trigueño por los hombros y ojos chocolate, que lucía el azul y el bronce en el pecho, entraba agitada por la puerta.

-Lo lamento profesor- exhaló la rubia tratando de recuperar el aliento- No sonó mi alarma.

- Si, lo sé, siempre es lo mismo, recuérdeme regalarle una nueva para navidad- rezongó el habitualmente risueño profesor de pociones algo fastidiado- Cinco puntos menos para Ravenclaw y tome asiento, por favor… no, ahí no, no quiero que estallé nada- añadió cuando la muchacha se aproximaba a una de sus compañeras de casa- con las señoritas Grehimer y Morrison, a ver si el cambio de aire la beneficia.

La muchacha se sentó en el lugar vacío junto a Marlene y le sonrió apenada a sus dos compañeras de equipo.

- Creo que te conozco- dijo Sabrina mirándola detenidamente- ¿Tú no eres la que reventó su poción pimientónica cuando estábamos en tercero?

- Tatiana Navratilova, pero pueden decirme Tati- sonrió la muchacha.

- Un gusto Tati, yo soy Sabrina Morrison y ella es Marlene Grehimer- se presentó la castaña devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-¡Tu eres la muchacha nueva!- exclamó Tatiana bastante alto ganándose una mirada severa del profesor- Es una lástima yo tenía muchas ganas de que quedes en Ravenclaw- se lamentó más bajo- Pero, ¿No tenías un hermano?

- Alex, pero él cursa en sexto- explicó la rubia amablemente.

- Ah, con razón, yo que tú lo cuidaría mucho, más de una le querrá hincar el diente- mientras hablaba la joven Ravenclaw añadía distraídamente ingredientes al caldero.

-¡Espera!- Marlene atajó el brazo de su compañera antes de que echara unas diminutas bolitas violáceas- A menos que quieras volar la habitación, deja los huevos de hormiga de fuego sobre la mesa.- añadió con cautela como si se tratara de un terrorista con el mando de una bomba atómica.

- Felicitaciones Srita. Grehimer, por evitar que nos convirtamos en micro-partículas gana diez puntos para Gryffindor- la alabó el profesor que justo pasaba junto a ellas.

Un cuarto de hora después las tres amigas caminaban por un pasillo del primer piso.

- ¡Tatita! ¿Hiciste volar al viejo Slughy por los aires nuevamente?- preguntó un muchacho de cabello café claro y ojos celestes acercándose a ellas, perecía algo mayor que las muchachas y en su pecho se lucían orgullosos los colores de las águilas.

- No, Iván, tu querido Slughy sigue tan entero y redondo como siempre- rió la trigueña abrazando brevemente al joven.- Chicas, permítanme presentarles a mi hermano, Iván Navratilov. Ivo, ellas son mis nuevas amigas, Marlene Grehimer y Sabrina Morrison- hizo las presentaciones Tatiana.

-Encantada de conocerte, Iván- saludó Sabrina con una sonrisa dulce, estrechando la mano del muchacho.

- El placer es todo mío, se los aseguro- dijo el castaño mirando a la ojigris con ojos brillantes mientras Marlene lo veía con una sonrisa imperceptible.- ¡Tú eres la chica nueva!- exclamó reparando en la rubia- ¿Quedaste en Gryffindor, no?

- Eso parece- contestó ella tratando de no reírse ante el evidente parecido de los dos hermanos.- Tú vas a sexto, ¿No, Iván?

- No solo eso, soy el prefecto de Ravenclaw en ese año- respondió el muchacho con orgullo.

En la entrada del comedor, los hermanos Navratilov se despidieron de las leonas, quienes se fueron a sentar junto a los merodeadores, Alex y Lily. Al llegar, una escena bastante cómica se desarrollaba: Lily y Alex conversaban amenamente de arte y literatura mientras James clavaba una mirada nada amistosa en la espalda del rubio, quien parecía no enterarse de nada.

-Hermano- llamó Marlene, el muchacho clavó sus ojos en ella- ¿Qué tal tu clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?

-No muy interesante- Alex se encogió de hombros- ¿Y Pociones, peque?

La rubia fulminó a su hermano ante ese apodo.

-Bien, una compañera casi vuela la mazmorra, pero después de eso normal- miró de forma más insistente al muchacho- hice una amiga nueva, Tatiana Navratilova, va a Ravenclaw, aunque fue ella la que casi nos vuela en pedacitos.

La mirada del mayor de los Grehimer se paseo distraídamente por la mesa de las águilas.

- Marlene- la rubia miró a la chica Evans que la llamaba- Alex me comentó que te gusta el arte.

La leona sonrió.

- El arte es algo muy amplio, Lily. Pero si, podría decirse que me gusta el arte.

- Estoy tratando de convencer a tu hermano de que toque algo con la flauta, pero dice que no es algo que pueda hacer en cualquier lado… ¿Cómo habías dicho Alex? Necesita un "ambiente especial"- la pelirroja le dedico una sonrisa divertida al muchacho y cierto moreno rasgo la servilleta que tenía en las manos.

Marlene soltó una carcajada.

- Lamento decirte que es cierto Lily, el chico se cree Claudi Arimany o algo así- comentó mirando burlescamente al rubio.

- Lo dice Aine Minogue, ¿No?- contraatacó él irónicamente ganándose un puchero ofendido de su hermanita.

- Marlene, Sabrina- llamó una voz a sus espaldas, todos los leones se giraron para encontrarse con Iván y Tatiana que los miraban sonrientes.

- Alex, ¿Te acuerdas que te comenté de mi nueva amiga?- preguntó la rubia abrazando con ligereza a la Ravenclaw por los hombros- Ella es Tatiana y él su hermano, Iván Navratilov- nadie notó la elocuencia de la mirada que cruzaron los dos hermanos.

- Encantado de conocerlos- dijo el rubio con voz suave y media sonrisa bailando en labios.

- Chicas, aquí mi hermanito quería saber si les gustaría ir a ver el entrenamiento de esta tarde de nuestro equipo- explicó Tatiana, aunque las sonrisas y las palabras de ambos estaban dirigidas a las dos leonas, los ojos del Ravenclaw no se apartaban de la castaña.

- Nos encantaría- contestó la joven Grehimer con aplomo, ya que su compañera parecía muy concentrada en su pedazo de tarta.

Esa tarde, los merodeadores descansaban junto al lago.

- El chico nuevo no me cae bien- rezongó James repantigándose contra el tronco del Haya que los cobijaba.

- No me sorprende- comentó Remus sin levantar la vista del libro que estaba leyendo.

- ¿Cómo que no te sorprende, Lunático? Alex es todo cortesía, dulzura y elegancia- volvió a refunfuñar el joven Potter haciendo una mueca al hablar de su nuevo compañero.

- Si, eso puede ser, y en un día ha hablado más con Lily que tú en cinco años, querido Cornamenta.- se burló Sirius quien estaba muy concentrado tirando piedras al lago con intención de que rebotaran, haciendo "Patito" que le dicen.

- Eso no tiene nada que ver- se ofendió el moreno- Simplemente no me da buena espina, siento que oculta algo, es demasiado serio y callado para tener 16 años.

- Con la pelirroja no es nada callado- apostilló el ojigris nuevamente ganándose un golpe de su amigo.

-¿Escuchan eso?- preguntó Remus incorporándose de pronto y poniendo toda su atención en… algo.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Eso, esa… música- el castaño parecía extasiado, sus amigos cruzaron una mirada intrigada.

- Monny, no hay ninguna música- dijo Sirius cautelosamente.

El merodeador de ojos miel comenzó a mover su cabeza de un lado al otro, al compás de una melodía que sus amigos no alcanzaban a oír.

- ¡Cuidado!- inmediatamente después de esta advertencia se escuchó un silbido como de algo que cortara el aire y un fuerte golpe, la escena culminó con Remus teniéndose la frente y un freezbe en el suelo.

-¿Qué carajo…?

-¡Remus! ¡Lo siento mucho! ¿Te encuentras bien?- Marlene había llegado corriendo junto a los muchachos, su cabello se hallaba recogido en una coleta alta con algunos mechones sueltos y lucía un vestido de breteles anchos y falda ligeramente abombada con la parte superior azul marino y la falda blanca con diminutas flores azules y cobrizas, en sus pies ballerinas azules.

- Eso creo- respondió el castaño aún medio atontado.

- Disculpa a mi hermana, Remus, jamás aprenderá a medir su fuerza- se escuchó la serena y profunda voz de Alex, él lucía pantalones azul marino y camisa blanca. La rubia le hecho una mirada furiosa antes de girarse hacía el castaño con una mueca de total y profunda consternación.

-¿Seguro estás bien?- volvió a inquirir con sus ojos azules llenos de preocupación- ¿No quieres ir con Madame Pomfrey?

-No te preocupes tanto, rubia, nuestro lunático se repone bien rápido de las heridas- la tranquilizó Sirius al tiempo que el castaño le regalaba una sonrisa y el buscador miraba atentamente como Alexander deslizaba un delicado objeto plateado en su bolsillo.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó el merodeador curioso, Marlene miro instintivamente a su hermano, que se encogió de hombros.

- Mi flauta… podría decirse- respondió el rubio sin perder un segundo su calma, sacando el delicado instrumento de su bolsillo. Era una hermosa flauta de plata, delgada como un lápiz grueso y con un intricado grabado en forma de espiral en todo su contorno.

-¡Mar, Alex!- Sabrina llegaba corriendo hacía el grupo, llevaba vaqueros azules desgastados, botas de caña alta chocolate y una blusa ajustada en el talle y luego holgada color crema- Vamos a llegar tarde- los apremió.

-¿A dónde van tan apuradas ustedes dos?- preguntó James en plan hermano mayor celoso.

- A ver el entrenamiento de Ravenclaw, por supuesto- dijo la castaña tirando insistentemente del brazo de su amiga- No te preocupes, de todos modos Alex nos acompañará ¿No es así?

El rubio lanzó un suspiro resignado.

-Evidentemente no me queda opción.- murmuró siguiendo a ambas muchachas, con las manos en los bolsillos y silbando por lo bajo.

- Insisto, ese chico no me da buena espina- repitió el moreno de gafas viendo a sus tres compañeros alejarse. Sus amigos negaron con una suave carcajada.

Esa noche, las estrellas brillaban con todo su esplendor en el cielo y una figura las contemplaba desde la Torre de Astronomía.

- Pareces preocupado- dijo una voz alegre, tal vez demasiado, desde el interior de la torre. La figura se alejo de la ventana.

- Y tú pareces demasiado relajada- rebatió la figura con voz sosegada pero con un ligero tinte irritado- Me llego un mensaje de los Comandos Blancos, debemos reunirlos antes del Festival de Primavera.

-Aún hay tiempo, si te estresas tanto envejecerás más rápido.- respondió la primer voz con tono burlesco- además hemos encontrado a una más, solo nos falta una…

- Y después podremos volver a casa- la figura más alta se llevó algo a los labios y una dulce melodía, acompañada de una maravillosa canción en un idioma hermoso pero incomprensible, lleno la noche del colegio de magia.

* * *

><p>Bueno, como dije corto y sin mucho contenido... pero el que sepa leer entre líneas, descubrirá un par de cosas que son útiles más adelante, no me tiren con cuchillo tirenme con tenedor!<p>

_**Merenwen-.**_


End file.
